


Something in the Air

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up with a desperate desire for something. </p><p>(The something is Phil.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

Dan can't really explain what's the cause of it, but he wakes up with that certain itch under his skin. His stomach is full of butterflies and his skin craves touch.

Phil's in the shower, of course. They're in another city in another country in another of what feels like an almost endless string of hotel rooms, and Phil's in the bloody shower when what Dan really wants is for him to still be in bed so he can get this out of his system with a nice romp before they head to whatever venue they're being objectified and monetized throughout. 

By the time Phil's out, Dan's forced to acknowledge that they really don't have time. He's grumpy, almost angry at Phil not fulfilling a desire of Dan's that he couldn't possibly have known existed to even accommodate. 

He could just wank in the shower, jerk one out and be done with it. It's just... not really want he wants. Masturbation is just fine and dandy when it's a physical urge but sex is sex and sex is _Phil_ and that, that is what he needs. 

Tonight, he decides. They've got a morning meeting and an afternoon thing and dinner plans, but after that - yeah. He breathes in and out as he goes through the washing up routine and by the time he's scrubbed pink and clean and stepping out of the shower, he's back in a place of peaceful anticipation. 

* 

Except that Phil's wearing a shirt that hugs his body just right and he's got fucking glasses on and he just looks edible. The resolve to wait lasts until they're about to step out the door and Dan has a flurry of weird nervous-anxiety, like plunging off a cliff, as he grabs Phil's arms. "Wait-" 

"Yeah?" Phil looks at him, curious and concerned. "You all right?" 

"I just-" Oh, fucking hell, how can Phil still make him so nervous in rare moments like this? They've been together six goddamn years, it shouldn't - it shouldn't still feel like the first date sometimes. He leans forward and cups Phil's face and kisses him, nice and slow and a wet slide of lip to lip. It's satisfying how when he ends the kiss Phil follows him a few centimeters, like asking for more. "Just. That." 

"Oh." Phil's eyes blink open. He's slightly dazed but smiling. "Well. All right, then." 

*

Dan has to admit halfway through the day that he's just being a tease. 

He does it in little ways that he hopes don't stand out too much to these people that barely know them. Today it's meetings; tonight will be friends, that'll be both easier and harder. Easier because the people they'll gravitate most to already know the truth, harder because with an audience that knows him Dan tends to be more anxious not less. But for now he's safe in stealing little touches like a guiding hand on the small of Phil's back or a brush of arm to arm as they walk. 

Dan sometimes  has a wild fantasy of holding hands in public places. It's one of those things he couldn't really do the way he wants, because there are many things that can be explained away or left to wither in vagueness - but hand in hand is fairly hard to wave away. 

But for some reason as they walk toward the elevator leaving the first meeting, he reaches out and snags Phil's hand. Phil's head jerks sharply to the side in surprise. "Dan?" 

"Yeah?" Dan tries to act innocent, though he's sure the splotchy blush on his cheeks gives him dead away. 

"Are you... okay?" Phil clearly struggles with whether he should ask or not, but does. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dan squeezes his hand, thrilling a little at the length of Phil's fingers against his. 

Phil squeezes back, even though he's still looking at Dan like Dan's grown another head. They hold hands down the elevator ride and Dan only tugs away just as the elevator doors ding open. 

* 

By mid-afternoon Dan has spiraled back into pure lust. 

Everything about Phil right now just makes him want want _want_. 

The afternoon meeting turns into drinks in the bar downstairs afterward. They join because it'd be rude not to, and because they've got an hour before they need to leave for their dinner. 

It's not hard for Phil to corner him, considering Dan sticks to him like glue. All Phil really has to do is take a few steps away from everyone else then turn to ask, "So you going to tell me what's going on with you?" 

"I am just... so frickin horny for you right now," Dan says, smile remaining placidly in place but voice heated in a whisper. "There are so many filthy things I want to do to you." 

"Ohgod." Phil's face momentarily breaks in such a way that would probably give away something to anyone watching. He schools it quickly enough but his eyes stay wide and trained on Dan. "Is that what today was about? I thought you were having some kind of existential crisis or, or like, thinking of breaking up with me or something-" 

That strips the fog of lust right away. "Wait, really?" 

"You - this morning, you kissed me - and then you held my hand-" 

"You think those are preludes to a breakup?" 

"No, I just thought they were weird, and I didn't know-" 

"Well." Dan resists the urge to glance around to see if they're being watched. He's going to say what he wants to say now whether anyone is listening or not, so what does it matter? "Rest assured, I am still and always stupidly head over heels in love with you. And right now, I also want to ride you until neither of us can even find the energy to keep going." 

Phil's definitely breathing heavier now. It's a good look on him. 

* 

Dinner is a struggle for them both, partly because Dan takes out his phone at least once every twenty minutes to text something explicit and pornographic to Phil and partly because every time he does Phil inches a little bit closer. 

It feels like the temperature in the room skyrockets when Phil's hand lands on his thigh. It's inches away from where Dan really wants it, but they'll only go so far in civilized company. 

He's never been more grateful for boozy and self-involved friends, though. They carry the conversation and easily except the excuse of jetlag for Dan and Phil's lack of joining in. Phil does a better job of faking it but it's clear to anyone who pays attention that his mind is on Dan tonight. 

And Dan likes it. There's really no better feeling in the world than when people acknowledge him as the person Phil prefers most, through word or action. Maybe it's a little bit of ego but it's mostly just that what Phil thinks of him is so fucking important that it's the one opinion he feels bolstered most by. So, yeah, when people make little jokes about them being in their own world, when they accept without question that Phil's always going to turn back to Dan in a conversation, when they don't seem surprised at all by Phil talking in plural not singular about every aspect of his life... Dan likes it a lot. 

But the best part of the evening is still when Phil says, "Yeah, I think we're going to head back to the hotel now." before the dessert menus are even brought around. 

* 

The Uber ride is somewhat of a spectacular failure in terms of holding themselves together until they actually have privacy. Everything from shoulders up is all well and good, but below the eye-line of their driver things get tawdry fast. 

Dan practically shudders in relief when he gets his hand on Phil's dick through his pants. Phil shudders... well, for the obvious reason. "Oh god." Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder just so he can whisper and still be heard. Maybe that was a mistake. Phil smells lickably good this close up. "You're hard." 

"Yeah, well. Someone texted me ten minutes ago saying they couldn't wait to get me back in bed and finger themselves open while sucking me." Phil's voice is slightly strangled. "So, can't figure out why I would be." 

Dan just laughs. And maybe licks Phil a little. Just a little. 

Phil doesn't seem to mind. 

*

"I'm so glad we're checking out of here tomorrow," Dan announces, almost immediately after the hotel room door shuts behind him. 

"I assume there's a reason." Phil sheds his jacket and kicks his shoes off. Dan does the same with slightly more hopping and shimmying. 

"So we can wreck these fucking beds and not have to do the washing up." Dan grins. 

Phil laughs, louder than expected from being caught off guard. "We are the worst kind of people. What's even gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining." 

"Just you," Dan says helplessly, giving up with his pants undone and his shirt still on. "You drive me fucking crazy sometimes, I just look at you and you're like every stupid fantasy I ever had but better." 

Phil's not holding anything back, not hiding anything now. His eyes are wide and his arms go around Dan and maybe Dan's mood is just contagious because he seems every bit as desperate now as Dan has been all day. 

* 

"So fucking glad you remembered the lube this time," Dan says, remembering a previous trip of limited blowjobs and handjobs using hotel lotion. It's a weird but silly memory, one that makes them both smile. 

Dan's on his back, previous promises of stretching himself fallen under the pressure of impatient on both their parts. Phil loves this, anyway, loves how responsive Dan is under him. In bed with Phil is one of those places Dan truly can let go - and does. 

"This is not gonna last," Phil mutters, already looking a little bit frustrated with himself. 

Dan just grins. Phil's past the age where that would usually an issue, so he'll take it as a compliment. "Well, we have had hours of foreplay, haven't we?" 

Phil's response is to dip his head low and rasp his tongue over the head of Dan's dick. Dan lets out a shaky sound, sucking in a breath that makes his stomach go flat. Phil's fringe tickles over his stomach but he doesn't even notice, too focused on the way Phil sucks on the tip. 

"Oh, God-" Dan rolls his hips just a little. "Yeah, you're gonna need to just, not do that so well." 

Phil pulls off with a laugh. "That so?" 

"Mm." Dan huffs out a breath. "Or just fuck me now." 

More lube, more messy kisses, more laughter - and then Phil's pushing in, eyes slipping shut either in concentration or maybe just in savoring the moment. From there it's more of a steady progression than it normally is, no stops and starts. They're both too fargone and too in the moment. There's something electric between them, maybe something that's always there must magnified for the occasion. They're good at sex with each other, fantastic at knowing each other's bodies and likes and dislikes just from the years of intimate knowledge but once in a while it's just... on another level. 

By the end of it it's really not even fucking anymore, just Dan with his arms and legs around Phil and Phil rocking steady against him. They stay chest to chest and mouth to mouth like they can't quite bear to have any space at all between their bodies. Dan has one hand in Phil's hair and the other splayed across the sweaty space between Phil's shoulderblades, grasping at him. When his orgasm hits he forgets himself and scratches a few pale pink lines on Phil's skin, cock twitching caught between their bellies. The mess spills and smears against them both but Phil doesn't even really seem to notice, set now on his own end. 

Dan feels it when Phil gets there, the tensing of his body and the way his mouth drops open. Dan kisses that perfect lower lip and whispers, "I love you, I love you, I love you," in a steady chant right in Phil's ear. 

* 

They're both exhausted and a little giddy. 

They can't stop kissing. 

Dan can't remember the last time it was quite like this. "I think something about hotels-" 

"You have a hotel fetish?" Phil grins. "If so, you should have told me ages ago so I could take advantage." 

"No, not - you are an idiot. Not a hotel fetish. Just, it's a new place, and I guess - sometimes a new setting makes you look a something like it's new all over again." With anyone else in the world Dan would be mortified to speak this freely, vulnerability on display. "But I also can't wait to get home and back to our own bed." 

"I guess I understand you." Phil gives him that sleepy eyed smile. "Once in a while, at least." 

Dan pokes him in the side, then kisses his mouth. "You're the only one that does, aren't you?" 

"Well, if you want to know a secret..." Phil's voice lowers to a whisper. "I kind of hope I am." 

Phil falls asleep not much after that, chest rising and falling steadily. Dan watches him for a bit, indulging in something slightly creepy yet certainly allowed under the unspoken contract of being a person's chosen partner. He evaluates himself a little bit, too - the weird, wild lust is gone, the physical need sated for now. So what's left? 

Just a whole lot of love, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog this on tumblr](http://slightlyphizzier.tumblr.com/post/126404880109/something-in-the-air)! or [follow me!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
